Vendredi 13
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: [Os Mahyar] AAAaaah, Vendredi 13; jour de malheur pour beaucoup, mais jour de chance pour quelque uns. C'est le cas de notre Mj préférer, qui se serait vraiment passer de cet effet de balancier...


_**Yellow. On n'a pas le cœur à rire, mais on poste quand même.**_

 ***chuchote * N'hésité pas à lui faire remarquer quand même qu'elle à un jour de retard.**

 _ ***Gros yeux à Micka* Et donc, je post ceci maintenant, parce que j'étais trop crevé pour le faire hier. Donc camembert Micka.**_

 _ **Je dédicace ce texte à ma Camémé adoré, qui aime pas quand on dit que le 13 porte malheur ( oui c'est tordu comme soutient je sais) et je remercie aigolonca, Lorinea, ainsi Lou Keelh, pour leur reviews. Sur ce , bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Mahyar n'est pas à moi, mais si il un jour sur le marché, où vendu aux enchères, je l'achète !**_

« Vendredi 13 »

Certains disent qu'il s'agit disent qu'il s'agit du pire jour de l'année : un journée qui porte-malheur. D'autres, bien que beaucoup moins nombreux, pensent qu'il s'agit en fait… d'un jour de chance. Et c'était la conviction de notre démon internationale, qui maudissait de tous les noms ce vendredi.

Il venait à peine de se réveiller qu'il en ressentait déjà les effets : ses fameux dés, porteurs de poisse pour les pauvres âmes humaines, avaient perdu de leur éclat mahyaresque. Leur pitoyable apparence avait fait tiquer le MJ aux dreadlocks : ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il s'était redresser droit comme un i sur sa chaise de bureau, et avait tendu la main vers ses chers acolytes posés sur son plan de travail, qui semblaient souffrir en silence.

Ses doigts maladroits réussirent à faire tomber un verre d'eau sur une de ses piles de feuilles, qui entraîna dans sa chute deux autres de ses jumelles, qui s'écrasèrent dans la poubelle dans un grand « splatch ! » de bouillie infâme, renversant leur récipient qui poussa une pile de livre rangé proprement, qui s'écrasa par terre, faisant basculer la lampe sur pied un peu plus loin, qui se brisa sur le sol dans un bruit de verre.

Mahyar stoppa tout mouvement, constatant la suite de catastrophe qu'il venait de provoquer. Très lentement, son regard se posa sur son calendrier accrocher au mur à sa droite, sur lequel un gros rond rouge entourait une date précise : le vendredi 13 novembre. Tournant toujours aussi lentement la tête, ses yeux plus noirs que la nuit se posèrent cette le réveil posé négligemment sur une étagère de sa bibliothèque, à côté d'un bocal dans lequel gravitait…quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Ce réveil affichait 7h21 du 13/11/15. Le 13 novembre. C'était aujourd'hui.

« Ca va être une très très longue journée » soupira le sadique MJ.

« AAAAAaaaieeeu ! . Ce cri de souffrance, presque désespéré, avait échapper au démon du JDR, quand son café brûlant, d'habitude si docile, venait de se renverser sur lui. Sortant de sa cuisine en grimaçant, Mahyar eut du mal à supporter la vue de son appartement en ruine : tout, absolument tout, avait souffert de son étrange maladresse : canapé déchiré, lampe explosé, vitre brisé, livres éparpillés, …

« Et encore, ce n'est qu'un début » réalisa avec chagrin le pauvre MJ. Il avait déjà perdu bon nombre de travaux, tout ça à cause de la date. Comment, une simple date, pouvait à ce point pourrir sa journée ? Et il n'était que dix heures et demi…

Tululullulu. Tululullulu.

Le téléphone sonnait. Il était à trois pas. Trois. Petits. Pas. Assis sur son parquet raillé par un porte manteau, qui avait été poussé par le vol plané d'une chaussure, qui avait elle-même été propulsé en l'air par la chute d'une petite table poussé par un tabouret glissant sur une traînée de savon crée grâce à l'évasion de celui-ci de la salle de bain ou Mahyar, tentant de prendre une douche, s 'était lamentablement écrasé à l'entrée de la pièce, ayant marché sur ce fameux savon. Un bleu ornait maintenant sa joue, en plus de la bosse sur sa tête, de la brûlure au deuxième degré sur son torse, et de la plaie sur sa main ( tentative pour mettre de la confiture sur une tartine ). Il s'était assis par terre, pieds nus, et avait décidé de ne plus bouger de la journée. Et peut-être de pleurer un bon coup. Peut-être.

Il se relève. Et heurte une étagère de l'épaule. Ignorant les conséquences apocalyptiques de son geste, le démon aux yeux sans fond se concentra sur son objectif. Atteindre le téléphone. Atteindre se ce fichu téléphone avant de détruire sa maison.

Un pas. Un fil se prend dans son pied, et entraîne la chute de son portable qui chargeait là, qui grésille lamentablement sur le tapis.

Deux pas. Une vitre se fissure, abîmé par le grille pain volant, envoyer par le basculement brutal d'une latte de plancher mal fixé , écrasé par la table tombant dans un bruit mat, poussé légèrement du coude par notre MJ préféré.

Trois pas. Le portable brisé étincelle, et met finalement le feu au tapis. Se saisissant du téléphone miraculeusement intacte , Mahyar se rassit par terre, en PLS, et c'est d'une voix enroué qu'il dit :

\- Allo ?

\- Mahyar ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui Fred. Ca va à peu près, renifla le petit Mahyar désespéré.

\- Non, mais parce qu'on ai vendredi 13, donc, comme c'est « censé » être un jour de chance pour certains, je me disais que… que tu allais peut-être avoir des ennuis, souligna le joueur du grenier.

\- Non, nooooon, pas du tout, ria nerveusement le MJ en éclatant en sanglot.

\- Euh… Mahyar…tu…pleures… ? C'est possible ça ?

\- Evidemment ! s'étrangla le maître des dés déchu en sanglotant de plus bel.

\- Y se passe quoi exactement ? demanda dans le plus grand sérieux Fred, réajustant ses lunettes et fronçant du nez à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Ecoute par toi même tiens, murmura piteusement le malchanceux.

Et Mahyar tendit le combiné vers on appartement où crépitait le départ d'un incendie.

\- Mais…MAIS …MAHYAR Y A LE FEU CHEZ TOI ! hurla la voix belliqueuse du joueur du grenier.

\- Et encore, il n'est que 13h, souligna ironiquement l'homme aux dreadlocks en rapprochant le téléphone de son oreille, et essuyant de la main encore opérationnel les larmes qui avaient couler sur ses joues.

Bon. Son appartement était en miettes. Il avait réussi à se faire une fracture à chacune de ses jambes, son bouc avait échapper de peu à la crémation, mais sinon, tout allait bien. Ce n'était pas pire que la dernière fois, où une tornade avait réussi à se créer à deux mètre de chez lui…

Allongé paisiblement sur son lit d'hôpital, Mahyar, son ordinateur sur ses genoux, savourait chaque instant de cette journée, ces deux fidèles compagnons, plus maléfiques et puissants que jamais à ses côtés. On était le samedi 14 novembre. Il avait survécu à ce vendredi 13.

Parce que le vendredi 13, c'était un jour de chance. Donc le pire jour du monde pour un homme provoquant la pire malchance du monde sur ses pauvres joueurs le reste de l'année. Un juste retour des choses dont Mahyar se serait bien passé.


End file.
